


Iron Chef Grand Line

by shooponthemoon



Series: Heat in the Kitchen [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, One Piece
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Competition, Cooking, Crossover, Established Relationship, Game Shows, Iron Chef - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Kuroko no Basket/One Piece/Iron Chef America crossover, Kagami faces off with Iron Chef Sanji Noir in the kitchen to see who will come out on top. While waiting around on-set for his boyfriend, Aomine meets an interesting green-haired Japanese man and they bond over drinks and over making fun of their lovers.</p>
<p>A cooking competition that ends with surprising romance.<br/>Possible continuation would have eventual foursome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Chef Grand Line

**Author's Note:**

> so I've just started watching old episodes of Iron Chef America lately and it's really intense! so I felt I needed to write a crossover fic with my two favourite chefs ;)
> 
> in case you've never seen an episode, here are the basics:  
> -the iron chefs are pro, experienced chefs that face off against a challenger each episode  
> -the chairman is the main "host" of the show, and chooses the iron chef that the challenger cooks against  
> -there's also two other hosts who run commentary during the ep as the cameras watch the chefs, and they explain certain things and try to guess at what's being made  
> -they have 60 minutes to create 5 dishes that include the secret ingredient, which is only revealed right before they start the challenge  
> -3 judges give points for the dishes, 10 each for taste, 5 for presentation and 5 for originality  
> -sometimes challengers do win! it's always a tough battle haha
> 
> enjoy!

“You ready for this?” Aomine asked Kagami, an arm wrapped around the redhead’s waist as they enjoyed their last few moments of privacy before Kagami was called out on set.

“Of course I am,” he scoffed, affectionately nudging Aomine’s tanned cheek with his nose. “I don’t really care if I lose, anyways; those chefs are all years ahead of me in experience. I just want to be proud of what I make and to actually finish on time, because that’s the real challenge.” The two shared a laugh.

“Who do you want to go up against the most?” Aomine asked with a grin.

“Hmmm, probably Sanji Noir. He’s definitely the toughest to beat, but I guess that’s kind of why the thought of going against him is the most exciting,” Kagami explained, his body starting to thrum with competitive energy. Aomine’s grin widened.

“You just can’t resist wanting to challenge the best,” he said, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. They shared a knowing smile for a few seconds before a knock on the door interrupted their quiet moment and Kagami was called out to get ready for filming to begin.

After Kagami left, Aomine headed to the viewing area where there were a few seats set up for guests who were neither judges nor cast and crew. He plonked himself down into a chair next to a guy with strange green hair, who seemed to be fast asleep, and waited for the competition to begin.

~~~

Kagami stepped out into the lights and up to the chairman, an enthusiastic young man in a straw hat who was rumoured to be the nephew (though not blood related) to the original chairman of Iron Chef New World, Gol D. Roger. It was said that this chairman, Luffy, had such a bottomless stomach that he had to be fed a full meal even _before_ the food tasting began just to prevent him from trying to hungrily stealing food off of the other judges' plates.

“Welcome, Kagami!” the chairman exclaimed, greeted him enthusiastically. “We’re happy to have you here! You excited?”

“It’s an honour to be here, and I’m really looking forward to cooking today,” Kagami answered, flashing the camera a warm smile.

“Good, shishishi!” the chairman laughed as he turned towards the camera himself. “Today I have decided that our challenger will face none other than… Iron Chef Sanji Noir!”

Kagami grinned, mentally pumping his fists as the director, a tall, dark-haired woman, yelled “Cut!” The crew rushed to prepare for the next scene, the one where the secret ingredient would be revealed. Kagami had a few finals words with his two sous-chefs, Mitobe and Koganei, to make sure everyone was clear on the general plan for the dishes and their few back-up ideas.

Then it was time to stand beside the table and wait for the cameras to start rolling again. Kagami took in Sanij’s calm, confident demeanor; the guy was just as sharply dressed and perfectly coiffed in real life than as he appeared to be on TV. His curly eyebrow was a bit strange, just like the unlit cigarette hanging from his lips, but Kagami shrugged, knowing most people had their quirks and that it meant nothing about his abilities as a chef.

The director called action again and the cameras rolled as the chairman excitedly revealed their secret ingredient: mushrooms. Kagami was relieved, knowing the ingredients would work wonderfully with his crew’s planned dishes, having decided to go with a mostly Japanese menu to stick with what they knew best, but he also knew that the French chef would also have no trouble creating recipes to fully showcase the star ingredient. It was going to be a tough challenge for sure.

The blond and the redhead both leapt into action, them and their sous-chefs piling their trays high with mushrooms and racing back to their stations to get started on the prep work for their dishes. Kagami gave a quick signal to the other two, letting them know the original plan was a go, and they all dove into their work, having only 60 minutes to create 5 dishes that featured the secret ingredient.

It was interesting to Kagami to see the difference in cooking styles between the two groups just from the level of noise in each kitchen; his team near-silent, though he and Koganei sometimes chatted with the floor host to explain what they were adding to each preparation, while on the other side, there was a near-constant stream of angry French being thrown about by Iron Chef Noir to his two sous-chefs as he berated about their cooking skills. It was clearly just part of the relationship they had, because the blond had never changed sous-chefs to date.

Those 60 minutes were really flying by, Kagami sweating from the heat and exertion of running around trying to finish everything on time. He relied on Mitobe’s incredibly steady hand to finish garnishing the plating, and everything was set and ready with only 15 seconds left on the clock. After wiping his brow and sharing hugs with his two sous-chefs, he looked over to Sanji’s side, where the blond chef was casually leaning against the counter, observing them, his dishes apparently ready and finished long before theirs. Kagami gulped, knowing Sanji always had near-perfect scores for presentation, and he hoped that their dishes would still be good enough to beat his in taste and originality.

Kagami looked down at their dishes, mostly Japanese stuff but also including a fusion burger he had first created for Aomine a couple of years ago and was now one of the signature dishes in his restaurant back home. He smiled, knowing that even if he didn’t win, he had made some damn good food and was very proud of himself.

~~~

“What’s with that weird-ass eyebrow?” Aomine wondered to himself out loud as the competition started, both crews racing about their kitchens and gathering their ingredients. “That can’t be natural…”

“Actually, it is,” said the tanned man beside him in perfect Japanese as he yawned and stretched, his nap finally over. Aomine lifted an eyebrow in surprise, taking in the man’s bright green hair and muscled body. Not only was the guy built like Kagami, though a bit shorter, but he also spoke Japanese? Aomine couldn’t believe his luck and was glad he’d chosen to sit there. His English was pretty crappy so he couldn’t really understand the hosts’ commentary and was glad to have found someone to talk to for the hour this would last.

“Really?” Aomine finally replied, taking the offered bottle of sake the guy had produced from seemingly nowhere. “How do you know?”

“Because,” the guy began with a grin, leaning in close, “his other one looks like this.” He drew with his finger an imaginary swirl over his own eyebrow, mirroring the swirl visible on the blond chef’s face. “A perfect match. He gets defensive about them so he hides one to make it less obvious.”

Aomine laughed loud enough for a crew member to walk by and hiss at him, afraid the sound would get picked up by the mics.

“Besides, what is with that redhead’s eyebrows? Makes him look all… angry,” the green-haired man asked, the three golden earrings in his left ears jingling softly as his shoulders still shook with silent laugher.

“They do, don’t they? He’s pretty quick to anger though, so I guess it suits him. Pretty hot, too, so I can’t complain,” Aomine said as he leaned back in his seat, side-eyeing the guy to judge his reaction and see if he was some sort of homophobe.

“Well yeah, never said he wasn’t hot,” the guy replied to Aomine’s satisfaction, flashing a lecherous grin the blue-haired man knew often graced his own features. “But as you can see, I prefer skinny blondes.” He help up his left hand, tapping at the gold ring in his fourth finger. It was a perfect match to the one that could be seen on Iron Chef Noir’s finger every time the camera zoomed in close to catch his hands in action.

“Nice catch, man,” Aomine said, and the two exchanged fist bumps.

“You too. It’s nice to live with a chef, isn’t it?”

“Damn right! I’m Aomine, by the way.”

“Roronoa, but you can call me Zoro. I’ve been living outside of Japan for so long now, I’ve gotten pretty used to the whole first-name basis thing they do here.”

“Zoro it is, then,” Aomine said with a nod, and the two clinked their bottles before settling back into their seats to enjoy the show, looking forward to perhaps tasting some of the food, but mostly appreciating the sight of their attractive boyfriend and husband cooking up a storm.

~~~

The score was close, but Kagami was still unsurprised that Sanji won in the end, squeaking ahead with a couple more points in both presentation and taste. The redhead was extremely proud to have done so well, and in general he had gotten nothing but good feedback from the judges. The chairman had begun to devour any uneaten food the moment the cameras had been turned off, but Kagami had managed to secure one of his team’s extra burgers for Aomine, who was no doubt starving after having spent an hour watching them cook delicious food.

Just as he was about to walk away and try to go find his boyfriend, Kagami was surprised by a sudden arm around his shoulder and turned to see the blond chef grinning up at him, cigarette still unlit and almost hanging off his lips.

“That was really intense! Probably the best challenge I’ve had so far!” Sanji said, and Kagami’s cheeks started to turn red from the compliment.

“Ah, um, well, I’m just really happy I got to go against you, so, uh, thanks,” he managed to get out, his embarrassment growing. The blond laughed and patted his back before dropping his hand and leaning closer to his work station. Sanji swiped some sauce from one of the now-cool pans, licking his finger with a delighted expression.

“This is really good! Damn, I wish Luffy wasn’t such a bottomless pit, then there’d be more for me to taste… You saving that for someone?” Sanji asked, finally turning back to Kagami who’d managed to get his blushing under controlled. It wouldn’t be good to seem so star struck in front of the other chef, even though Kagami did look up to him quite a bit.

“Uh, yeah. It’s for my, um, my boyfriend. The recipe was created for him, so he really likes it,” Kagami explained as best as his English skills allowed. He paused to see if Sanji would react badly to the “b”-word, but the French chef only nodded in understanding before grabbing the plate himself and expertly balancing it on his fingers.

“Let’s go find him then, shall we? Best he eats while it’s still warm!” he said, flashing Kagami a winning smile. The redhead could only nod and follow the blond as he walked towards the viewing area off to the side.

As they approached, Kagami noticed that Aomine was sitting beside someone with odd green hair, and the two seemed to be deep into an animated conversation.

“Oi, Marimo! Were you even watching me cook?” Sanji growled, swinging a leg up as if to kick the guy in the face, but his fast reflexes helped him catch the foot in time.

 _Marimo, huh?_ thought Kagami, deciding it was a fitting nickname for the guy, who seemed to be Japanese too going by how fluently he and Aomine had been talking.

Aomine also thought the nickname was particularly clever and was practically doubled over with laughter, which told Kagami that the bottle of alcohol in his boyfriend’s hand was _definitely_ not his first.

“Yeah, yeah, cool it, shit cook,” said the man, who was, Kagami noted pleasantly, just as tanned as Aomine, if not more. The thought of the two being long-lost relatives made the redhead smile, and he wondered how Momoi would react if Aomine brought a human-marimo home with him from America.

Before a real argument could erupt between the chef and the other man, Aomine plucked the plate from Sanji’s hand, flashing Kagami a look that betrayed the fact that his appetite hungered for more than just _food_ before sinking his teeth into the delicious burger, moaning with pleasure as the juices hit his taste buds.

“Fuck,” Kagami let out in a whisper, feeling his cheeks heat up again. Both the green-haired man and the blond chef had paused in their bickering to stare at him, and he was starting to get a bit self-conscious. Aomine swallowed the huge bite he had taken before leaning over to loudly fake-whisper to the other tanned man.

“Yo, Zoro, see what I mean?” he asked, smirking.

“You’re right Aomine, he is cute when he’s embarrassed,” the guy, Zoro, answered, making Kagami blush even harder. Zoro grinned until a polished shoe whacked him in the shin, stealing his attention and making him growl and turn to the blond, who had delivered the blow.

“Shithead, are you fucking flirting with younger men while I’m _right here_?” he hissed as Zoro stood up and glared at him, the two looking like they were about to actually full-on fight each other. “I may not understand Japanese but I sure as hell know that look on your face!”

“Says the guy who flirts with every woman he comes across,” retorted Zoro, narrowing his eyes at the chef.

“That’s because ladies deserve to be treated like the goddesses they are!” the chef practically yelled, the two starting to circle each other as they shifted into fighting stances.

“Oi oi, they aren’t gonna like, kill each other, are they?” Kagami quietly asked Aomine, who still sat and continued to eat as if nothing was wrong.

“Don’t worry about it; they’re married. I bet it’s some kind of foreplay for them,” the blue-haired man explained with a shrug.

“Married, huh? Think we’re gonna end up like those two when we’re married?” Kagami wondered out loud as he observed the two. A sudden wheeze from Aomine brought his attention back to his boyfriend, who had almost choked on a piece of food in shock. When he finally got it down without incident, he turned his gaze up to the redhead who was still standing over him in concern.

“You wanna get married?” Aomine asked, eyes wide and hopeful. Kagami’s heart seized as he took in the sight of his boyfriend’s face so openly showing his emotions.

“Of course I want to get married, Aomine! Do you, do you not want to?”

“Hell yeah I do! I mean, we’re even in America where it’s legal, we could, I dunno, get married right fucking now!” Aomine exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. Tears of joy started to flow from Kagami’s eyes as the reality of what they were discussing finally started to sink in.

“Fuck, that would be amazing,” Kagami said with a laugh that almost came out as a sob. “I didn’t even get you a ring, though…”

“You brought me a burger; that’s good enough!” Aomine laughed, throwing his arms around Kagami and pulling him in for a tight hug. They laughed and cried while they embraced, emotions a complete mess from the sudden turn of events.

They were brought out of their bubble by the sound of clapping, untangling themselves from each other to see that the two hotheads had stopped circling each other and were watching the pair, huge smiles on their faces as they congratulated the couple. A few of the crew who were around had also stopped to witness the important moment and joined in with their applause.

“A wedding? I love weddings!” exclaimed the chairman as he leapt up from who-knows-where, almost tackling Aomine and Kagami as he hung with an arm around each of their shoulders. “Robin! Nami! Help us plan a wedding!”

The director and the producer shared a smile before nodding, both women giving Aomine and Kagami smiles that felt as if the women were sizing them up, leaving the two feeling a little exposed and vulnerable to their observant eyes. They shivered, wondering what they hell they were about to get themselves into.

“Sanji! FOOD! Wedding food!” barked the chairman, and the French chef laughed amusedly, nodding to the newly engaged couple.

“It would be my honour,” the blond said honestly, and Aomine smiled when Zoro gave him a subtle thumbs-up from where he was standing beside his husband.

Aomine and Kagami sighed before turning to smile at each other. If anything, at the very least their wedding would be definitely interesting, and they would have very, _very_ good food.

**Author's Note:**

> ehehehehehe yeah you can see a bit of flirting going on between the couples, I definitely want to try writing a follow-up to this later on ;) maybe even with a bit of smut too who knows!!!  
> (you can subscribe to series on AO3 from the series page, as I recently found out, so best do that if you wanna know when I update! that and my tumblr will keep you well informed haha)
> 
> ALSO! I am close to 500 followers on tumblr and I'm going to do a **crossover fic giveaway** once I reach that goal! the fic would essentially be something similar to this so stay tuned if you're interested! ;)
> 
> my tumblr: [ shooponthemoon ](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
